The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a semi-scale toy plane having the characteristics of easy assembly.
Model planes have been popular for a long time. In the past, model plane is made of lightweight wood. Recently, model plane is mostly made of plastic material. However, the conventional design suffered from a disadvantage. For example, it usually requires a person have some aerodynamics knowledge and skill in order to assemble the components of model plane. As such, an ordinary person, especially a child, may not able to assemble a model plane in a quick and correct way. This often frustrates many people. In conclusion, the conventional model plane is a hobby not that a toy.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel lightweight semi-scale toy plane having the advantage of quick assembly without requiring a user having any skill or aerodynamics knowledge.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a semi-scale toy plane wherein the fuselage is made of tetrahedral folding plates, fuselage has a front and rear parts, the front fuselage is a tetrahedral straight tube for receiving rubber band, the rear fuselage is a tetrahedral cone, front and rear fuselages are joined by joint members, rear fuselage and tail plane are integrally formed with a crease divided therebetween, wing is installed to fuselage by engaging buttons to button holes, and V-shaped dihedral frames are secured between wing and fuselage.